victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
List of posts by Trina Vega
This is the page with the list of all of Trina Vega's posts on TheSlap.com. Posts *'Trina: '''You should see the Christmas gift I got myself. It's amazing. **'Rex: You should see the gifts Robbie got me! **'Robbie: '''I didn't buy you anything. **'Rex: 'I used your credit cards. *'Trina: 'Let's just say "one" had a crooked toe. Do I, I mean, does "one" need their parent's permission to get cosmetic foot surgery? **'Cat: 'One time I had a crooked toe but I just stopped looking at it and it doesn't bother me anymore. Hopefully it straightened up. *'Trina: 'Happy Valentine's Day!!!!! Who loves me? **'Trina: 'I love ME! **'Robbie: 'I love you! **'Trina: 'Does anyone know how to delete someone's comment? If you do, can you please delete Robbie's? **'Rex: 'HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I know, but I won't do it! *'Trina: 'Hey, everyone, don't forget NEXT Saturday is the performance of YOUR life! How do I know? Because I'm starring in it with a brand new song by me! **'Andre: 'Hey, Trina. Don't forget WHO wrote the song. **'Trina: 'OH, Andrew, nobody cares who wrote it! All people care about is who PERFORMS it! *'Trina: 'Okay, my little sister NOW goes to school here at Hollywood Arts. She's not as talented or as pretty as me, but she's a wonderful person so be nice to her, okay? **'Tori: 'Thanks, Trina. Your support means everything to me. **'Trina: 'I know. Don't mention it, sis. *'Trina: 'My tongue is no longer engorged or throbbing erratically. I'm awesome! *'Trina: '''I am Trina-riffic! That's Terrific—BUT BETTER! ' *'Robbie: So when we kiss again? **'Trina: '''I will NEVER kiss you again - unless someone pays me or I get famous from it. *'Robbie: 'You look pretty today. Are we boyfriend/girlfriend yet? **'Trina: 'Please stop writing on my posts. The A-listers read my board ALL the time and I don't want them to think I know you! *'Robbie: 'What time is dinner? **'Trina: 'I don't know what time YOUR dinner is! I'm eating at 7 WITHOUT you! *'Robbie: 'What's up sweets? **'Trina: 'Do they make digital restraining orders? *'Tori: 'Hey, Trina. Mom told me to remind you that tonight's your night to wash the dishes. **'Trina: 'Can't. Just got a manicure. You'll have to do it. **'Tori: 'We went together.... we BOTH just got manicure AT THE SAME TIME. **'Trina: 'Yeah but my hands are prettier than yours. *'Trina: 'It's my BIRTHWEEK! Thanks for all the special birthday messages! **'Rex: 'Uh, I know what Tori should get you as a gift—new eyeballs 'cuz nobody wrote anything on your board!! *'Andre: 'See, there's Tori re-recording your tracks. **'Trina: 'I don't know what you're talking about. *'Trina: 'Check out my one-woman show, Trina! Playing all week. Everyone's talking about it! *'Trina: 'Excuse me! HELLO! Has my profile been disabled? How come I don't see tons of comments on my board?! *'Trina: 'I just insured my teeth for 1 million dolllars and it's ONLY gonna cost my parents $600/month. They don't know yet. *'Trina: 'At first I was insulted that I wasn't featured on "Robarazzi" but then I realized it's because I have no flaws. **'Rex: What about the fact that your right cheek is bigger than your left? **'Trina: '''WHAT? It is not! Or is it.... gotta go find a mirror. *'Trina: In just two days, I'll be putting up my video profile!!!!! Can you wait? **'Rex: '''Oh FANTASTIC. Shall we call the Vice President and ask him to tweet about it??? **'Trina: 'For your information, many people are ANXIOUSLY awaiting this video—I've been getting texts about it all day. **'Tori: 'That's funny, cuz you left your phone at home today. Mom told me to tell you. *'Trina: 'I just uploaded MY PROFILE VIDEO! *'Trina: 'It's here! It's here! It's here! My video profile! You can thank me anytime! *'Trina: 'Wonder if my parents feel guilty that I turned out more talented than my sister. *'Trina: 'For years I have prayed to be hotter. Being stuck in an RV on the hottest day of the year is NOT what I had in mind. *'Trina: 'I am blessed with small pores and the legs of a super model. Plus, my breath smells minty fresh. So why don't I have a boyfriend? *'Trina: 'Why do they call the show "America's Most Talented" if they're not letting me, America's Most Talented, on the show? *'Trina: 'It's so hot in L.A. right now. When I'm rich and famous I'm getting a summer home in Antarctica! **'Tori: 'Well I can't wait for that day. Say hi to the penguin for me.... and BTW, next time I have to get up early, don't blast your music until 3 in the morning! *'Trina: 'I keep getting fan mail. I don't even open it anymore. **'Tori: 'Well, I opened it. It was a letter from the dentist. You have an appointment next week. **'Trina: 'How do you delete comments? *'Trina: 'I look really good today. *'Trina: 'Having a car wash this Saturday in Burbank to raise money for the Miss Hollywood Arts Pageant! **'Rex: 'I'll be there. P.S. I don't have a car. **'Trina: 'Ew. **'Robbie: 'Just cleared my schedule. **'Trina: 'Ew.... Again. **'Tori: 'Umm. There is NO Miss Hollywood Arts Pageant. **'Trina: 'Yeah, I know, that's why I'm starting one. *'Trina: 'I didn't do anything. *'Trina: 'Why am I up this early? **'Tori: 'It's 3 in the afternoon. :I **'Trina: 'I know!!!! So lame! *'Trina: 'Surfing lessons later. Headed to store to get waterproof mascara so I look hot for my instructor. **'Trina: 'My instructor was a girl. Wasted 5 bucks. *'Trina: 'OMG!!! I just met Perez Hilton on the airplane!!! I fly on planes with FAMOUS PEOPLE! *'Andre: 'Hey how's your pit zit coming along? **'Trina: 'DON'T TALK ABOUT IT! *'Trina: 'Back to school. I bet everyone is excited to see me and my summer tan. **'Jade: 'No one is excited to see any part of you. **'Rex: That's not true. She's got a pretty mouth when she shuts it. *'Trina: '''Okay, I need everyone to stop what they're doing and think good thoughts to me. I MUST GET THIS PART! *'Trina: Ugh. Fluorescent lights make my skin look so BLAH! That's the LAST time I visit someone in the hospital. *'Trina: '''I just heard that Melinda Murray's OUT of her new movie. I could TOTALLY play her part! C'mon Hollywood, pick me! *'Trina: 'I didn't really do much this week. So unlike me. Weird. *'Trina: 'Everyone! Drop what you're doing and FEEL MY FEET! *'Trina: 'So my parents took away my credit card again. Does anyone know how I can get money without having to get a job? *'Trina: 'The guy who usually does my homework for me is sick today. Anyone want to volunteer? *'Trina: 'I could totally be a professional country singer. I just need to find out where they sell giant belt buckles. *'Trina: 'Somedays you need to just kick back and take a 3 hour lunch break. **'Tori: 'But not on a Wednesday during school. I'm telling mom. **'Trina: 'No DON'T! I'll do anything! I'll give you back the sweater I borrowed last year. **'Tori: 'Deal. *'Trina: 'Why don't people ever cheer when I enter a room? I deserve applause people! It's not easy being this perfect! *'Trina: 'I heard seaweeds is good for your hair and skin. Luckily I don't have to eat that chiz because my hair and skin are perfect. *'Trina: 'I'm so thankful that I was born pretty and talented. I feel bad for everyone else. *'Trina: 'I get a lot of stuff for free. That's what happens when you're pretty. *'Trina: 'My masseuse was dumped by her BF today. Cry on your own time, lady. I'm paying good money for you to rub me. *'Trina: 'Who would like me to sing at their Christmas party this year? I don't do bonnets though—they mess up my hair. *'Trina: 'The worst part about being perfect is that I really don't have any resolutions. *'Trina: 'I'm only pretty on days of the week that end in "day". *'Trina: Being a celebrity is awesome. **'Tori: '''But you were a fake celebrity. *'Trina: I totally need a personal assistant, but my parents won't pay for one. Oh, a personal masseure would be nice too. *'Trina: '''Absolute Nightmare in life = Going on a reality show where they take away my makeup. Not that I need it, but I like it. *'Trina: '@ the Grub Truck. Working is hard!!!! Who choses to do this? *'Trina: 'Boys are scared to ask me out cuz my dad's a cop. True story. *'Trina: 'Anyone know a good lawyer? Please don't ask why. **'Cat: 'Uh oh! did that music producer actually file a restraining order against you again? **'Rex: 'I do. But he doesn't accept credit cards, he prefers to get paid in singles. **'Trina: 'Thank you both for being zero help. *'Trina: 'Sent home from school today because my heels where too high! **'Rex: 'Good. I like it when girls take their shoes off, they're closer to my height. **'Trina: 'Why are you always hitting on me? **'Rex: 'If I wasn't hittin' on you, no one would be. *'Trina: 'Working on my sunless tan today (which means I'm too busy to talk to you)! **'Tori: 'But you're not too busy to update your Slap page? **'Trina: 'I AM too busy to update my Slap page. That's why I didn't post pics of me tanning! **'Tori: 'Oh, okay.... you're still typing by the way. *'Trina: 'Help! I'm still locked in my bathroom! If anyone cares please rescue me! **'Jade: 'Nobody cares. **'Sinjin: 'I don't know why you're so upset. You have a very nice bathroom. *'Trina: 'A bird totally dive-bombed me the beach! What gives? Don't they know I'm a vegetarian today! *'Trina: 'My voice always sounds so great in the shower. I should really turn my bathroom into a recording studio. *'Trina: 'It's nice to finally have a Saturday night out without Tori and her little friends following me around. *'Trina: 'When you buy jeans, how come they're always so tight? Gotta spend my whole weekend stretching these things out.... Ugh. **'Tori: 'Crazy thought, but you could always just buy jeans that are already your size. *'Trina: 'The Internet has made it possible for the whole world to enjoy my face. Thanks Internet! *'Trina: 'If I could tear down the wall between mine and Tori's room, I'd have an awesome enormous master-suite! **'Tori: 'Yeah, but where would I sleep? **'Trina: 'We have a perfectly good couch in the living room. *'Trina: 'Good News: Ke$ha did a private concert at my house! Bad News: My parents are making me and Tori clean up ALL the confetti. Curse her confetti canons! **'Tori: 'Why are you complaining? I did all the work while you're in a hot tub! **'Trina: 'The thought of work stresses me out. *'Trina: 'Just chillin' in the tub. Typing on my PearPhone. I love using technology while I bath. *'Trina: 'Can you believe that Tori thinks that hummingbirds are ACTUAL birds? HA HA! **'Tori: 'They ARE birds! **'Trina: 'No they're not.... They're ACTUALLY giant insects. **'Andre: 'Ummm, Trina, you might want to check your facts. **'Trina: 'Anyone know how to delete a status update? *'Trina: 'Only a REAL actor would ACTUALLY catch tuberculosis for a role! *'Trina: 'I totally should have been Prom Queen!!! What's wrong with you people! Can't you recognize royalty when you see it?!? *'Trina: 'How did people know what time it was before cell phones? *'Trina: 'Watching iCarly while I pluck my toe hairs and I've got one question: What is wrong with that Gibby kid? **'Tori: My one question is: Why tell everyone on TheSlap that you are plucking your toe hairs? *'Trina:' Why does everyone get mad when I tell them how terrible their outfits are? I'm doing them a favor! *'Trina: '''Can you believe Tori won't let me use her bedroom to store my massive shoe collection? Why are some people so selfish? *'Trina: Just wanted to say "You're Welcome" to Tori for getting her into that amazing party last weekend. **'Tori: '''Um, I invited you to the party AND I had to pay the guy throwing it 40 bucks just to get you in! *'Trina: 'They're shutting down the freeway this weekend?! What! But I'm supposed to go to the beach!!! Why didn't they asked me first! **'Tori: 'Yeah, seriously. The city should ask YOU about your weekend plans before they do the any roadway project. **'Trina: 'I know! What's their deal? **'Tori: 'I was being sarcastic! *'Trina: Having a blast on tour—even though only 2 people showed up to my gig last night. I'm sure tomorrow will be packed though. *'Trina:' Got eyelash extensions and now my eyes are glued together. Good thing the rest of my face is so pretty to make up for it. *'Trina:' Hello friends! I'm back from my trip to Yerba!!! Who missed me???!!!!??? **'Trina:' Seriously? NO ONE MISSED ME???!!! *'Trina:' I was a "booth babe" at a comic convention last weekend. Can you believe not a single one of those nerds tried to ask me out! **'Tori:' Ummm... do you really want people to answer that? *'Trina:' I'm planning my own HUGE surprise party this weekend!!! And you're all invited!!! Just don't tell Trina!!! LOL! *'Trina': Am I mysterious enough? Do people on the street stop and wonder "Who is that woman? I need to get to know her! *'Trina: '''Whenever I'm at a restaurant and I hear the waiters singing Happy Birthday to someone, I join them. I figure they need a talented singer to help out. *'Trina: I'm on a new diet. All you're allowed to eat is baby food. It's supposed to be really good for you. **'Tori: '''That would explain why three boxes of mashed beets were delivered to the house today. **'Rex: 'I get it Trina. Chewing is hard. Think I'm going to make Robbie mash up all my food from now on. *'Trina: At the hospital after my accident. My back is sore, I have a headache and a chipped tooth... but my feet STILL look perfect!!! Thanks Foon-Yee! *'Trina:' Anybody want to pluck my eyebrows for me? I'll pay you $5. **'Jade:' I'm not sure you want me around your eye with something sharp and pointy. *'Trina: '''I really think I could marry a prince if I could just meet one. Anyone know where they hang out? *'Trina: Anyone want a pizza with peppers on it? I'll bring it to your house -- but only if you live next door or you're cute. *'''Trina: My parents won't buy me the new Pear Phone even though I NEED it! The phone I have now is almost 2 months old! It's ancient!!! *'Trina:' I should be hired to be "The Pretty One" in everything EVER! Movies, TV shows, courtroom reenactments, EVERYTHING! *'Trina:' Can someone please explain to me why I'm not famous yet? Hollywood is sitting on a potential gold mine and that gold mine is me! *'Trina: '''I always stop traffic when I'm out jogging in my cute workout outfit. Even all sweaty, I'm still gorgeous! **'Tori:' Traffic was stopped cuz you were jogging in the middle of the street! **'Trina:' Well, no one can see me if I'm all the way over on the sidewalk. *'Trina: Making dinner for my boyfriend. **'''Tori: You don't have a boyfriend... and you're sitting by me on the couch watching a movie. **'Trina:' I never said my status updates were 100% factual. By the way, since we're outing each other... Nice zit. *'Trina:' Dad will only let me bring 3 suitcases on our flight next week! I need 3 just for my shoes! Why is he so cheap? **'Tori:' We're going to Grandpa's for 2 days. All you need is a gym bag full of clothes. **'Trina:' And you wonder why people say I'm the fashionable sister. **'Tori:' Who says that? *'Trina:' I love Black Friday! It combines my love of spending my dad's $$ and admiring how good I look in dressing room mirrors. *'Trina:' I want a boyfriend BEFORE Christmas. Text me if you give good gifts and want to date me for a month. We can break up on New Year's. *'Trina:' For Christmas, if anyone wants to pay my two unpaid parking tickets, I would be totally okay with that. *'Trina:' just counted the presents under the tree and I have 3 more gifts than Tori! I'm winning Christmas!!! **'Tori:' You can't win Christmas!!!! **'Tori:' And why do you have more gifts than me? :( *'Trina:' Stupid Cold Weather!!! What's the point of looking sooo good in short shorts if it's too cold to wear 'em?! *'Trina:' The problem with being such a good actor is that I rarely make mistakes. I have to bloop on purpose to make the blooper reels. *'Trina: '''Dear Guy-in-Front-of-Me-at-Yoga-Class. Please wear looser pants. You've ruined the Downward Facing Dog for me. *'Trina: I wish there was a way I could get in shape without sweating. How am I supposed to meet a hot guy at the gym when my arm pits are all drippy? *'''Trina: Uggghhhhhhh, I'm so bored. Why won't someone come to my house and entertain me? *'Trina: '''I hate shaving my arm pits. Can someone please make it trendy for girls to have underarm hair already? *'Trina:' Dontcha think me and Beck would be perfect together? Cuz I do. I deserve me some of that hotness. *'Trina:' How come when Tori and Andre sing for Shawn Quincy everyone loves it, but when i do it, i get thrown out by security? *'Trina:' I feel bad for people who are rich BUT NOT famous. What's the point of having money if no one knows about it? *'Trina:' I totally think this senior named Josh likes me, but I don't want to get my hopes up… too late, they're already up! Call me Josh! *'Trina:' Can you believe my date canceled on me just because I have pink eye? Like our eyes would even touch! C'mon! *'Trina:Ugh, my friends are going to the premiere of the new Galaxy Wars movie without me! Life is so unfair! **'''Tori: But you hate Galaxy Wars. **'Trina:' Yeah, but I hate when my friends do things without me even more! **'Rex:' What friends? *'Trina:' At the doctor's office for a check up. They'll probably find out I have a bad case of the awesomes! *'Trina:' Okay, it wasn't the awesomes. It was a sinus infection. :( *'Trina: '''Do any guys want to come over and make some ice for me? All my beverages are warm and all the ice trays are empty. **'Beck: This is truly a new low in laziness. *'Trina: '''I sound so good when i sing in the car. I should really record myself and make an album called "Trina's Car Tunes." *'Trina: 'I just painted my nails with 24K gold nail polish. One finger was $250. Now i need $2250 more to finish my manicure . Anyone want to give it to me? *'Trina: 'Does anyone want to drive to Orange County and fix my flat tire? I'd really appreciate it. **'Rex: No. **'Jade: '''No. **'Tori: No. **'Trina: '''I hate you all. *'Trina: 'I found these awesome shoes online but they don't come in my size. Sometimes I wish I had detachable shoes! *'Trina: Can I borrow someone's car tomorrow? I have to drive to the valley and I don't want to ruin my car hitting all those pot holes. *'Trina: '''How did I get in to Hollywood Arts? Two words: PURE TALENT!!! **'Jade: You're PURE LYING! *'Trina: '''Rented a boat this weekend. Who wants to come and take pics of me while my hair is blowing the wind? *'Trina: 'I picked out my really awesome stage name for the Platinum Music Awards: P-Zazz!!! What do you guys think? **'Andre: 'I think I'm really craving some pizza right now. **'Tori: 'Still sounds like a medicine you take to help you pee. **'Trina: 'I hate both of you. *'Trina: Did you know in Italy you're not supposed to tip your waiters? That's why I never tip at the Olive Bargain. Makes the meal more authentic. **'Tori': And that's why I never go to the Olive Bargain with you. I just know they're spitting in our food. *'Trina: '''It's really weird being the prettiest person in the room. It almost makes me feel guilty. Almost. *'Trina: My used tissues weigh like five pounds each!!! Why does my head have so much snot in it??? *'''Trina: I've never been invited to hang out with anyone in my own grade. Probably because girls think their BFs will dump them and date me. *'Trina: '''I hate phony people. Why can't they just be themselves? These are just some of the thoughts I have during my feet whitening sessions. *'Trina: Is there any way I can get paid to tan? Cuz I can totally lay by a pool for hours. I'm just naturally good at it. *'''Trina: My favorite nail salon is closed today because of Independence Day. :( Thanks a lot John Adams! *'Trina: '''I just found a toenail in my orange soda. Disgusting! I should sue! **'Tori: It's yours. That's what you get for clipping your nails near an open soda can. **'Trina: '''But I can still sue, right? *'Trina: In exactly 11 days 20 hours 55 mins and 32 secs it will be my my 1/3 birthday. What are you guys gonna get me? **'Tori: '''Your 1/3 birthday? **'Trina: You know, like Half-Birthday. Except I get three of 'em. *'Trina: '''Eyelash extensions are $$ but I can always justify anything that enhances my beauty. I am pretty without them, but with them, I'm gorgeous. *'Trina: My new high heels hurt too much to walk in, so everyone please come over to me and admire them while I sit. *'Trina:' I'm thinking about starting my own fan club. Would any of you want to join? *'Trina:' Why do I have to take science? I'm too beautiful to science! *'Trina:' Why do I have to clean my room on Labor Day?! My parents are so unpatriotic! *'Trina:' Ahhh, I got a sunburn in my inner ear! How does that even happen? *'Trina:' There is no big 80% sale at Wanko's! Don't believe the lies! **'Cat:' Yes there is. You told us about it and said not to tell anyone else because you wanted to be the only one there! **'Trina:' Shut up!!!! *'Trina:' 6 am pilates. I hate waking up early, but I hate a saggy butt even more. *'Trina:' When I have a daughter I'll name her Trina Jr. and she'll be fabulous! Her friends will be sooooooo jealous. *'Trina:' I was happy when we got assigned to read Hamlet 'cuz I thought it was about a talking pig. Turns out it's just about boring old people. *'Trina:' Looks like I'm the most popular Vega sister on TheSlap! Thanks to all my followers for making this happen! Love you all! **'Sinjin:' Don't forget me! I'm the only reason you have any fans at all **'Trina:' Shush! Do you wanna learn to jump rope or not!?! *'Trina:' I'm starring in a hot new show called ¡Divertisimo! It's spanish for "high quality television with a beautiful lead actress." **'Jade:' You play a piece of cheese. Kinda fitting I guess. Category:Quotes Category:TheSlap.com Category:Hollywood Arts